Días de Otoño
by GhettoShakespeare
Summary: Llega el otoño a Osaka y, en su compañía el nuevo vecino de Sakura Haruno, quien vive perdida entre poemas y un mundo de fantasía. ¿Qué pasará cuando aquel chico la baje de aquella nube, y le haga ver la realidad?


_**Días de Otoño**_

- Capítulo 1: Introducción.

"_El aroma de los árboles, es el mejor perfume. El paisaje natural, es la mejor imagen. Y sin duda, el viento suave y calmado… Es la mejor de las caricias." _

Sonrió, al ver lo que había escrito, orgullosa de su gran cuaderno lleno de aquellos pensamientos. Pasó una mano por su cabello rosa, mirando el paisaje que la rodeaba.

Grandes árboles, un largo camino con banquillos cerca, flores… Y ella estaba allí. Sentada. Simplemente observando lo que pasaba, sintiendo una suave, pero algo fría, brisa… El otoño estaba cerca.

Tomó otro cuaderno, con una sonrisa, comenzando a hojearlo, dando con el dibujo más reciente que había hecho. Aquel paisaje que presenciaba todos los días.

No se cansaba de aquello. De los grandes árboles llenos de vida, de las flores coloridas, y del viento fresco y calmado. Era una total inspiración. Mucho más para una persona que dedicaba la mitad de su tiempo a escribir y dibujar como Sakura Haruno.

Sintió el vibrar de su móvil, cerrando los ojos e inspirando ese dulce aroma que tanto le gustaba, soltando el aire en un suave suspiro.

- Naruto- su voz sonaba calmada, al igual que el ambiente en donde estaba.-, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Descruzó sus piernas, sentada en uno de los tantos banquillos que había allí.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- su voz, esta vez, se volvió chillona, y sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron hasta más no poder.

Colgó la llamada, entrando los útiles a su bolso, comenzando a caminar con rapidez por el largo camino de aquel parque.

-Lo lamento, Kakashi sensei…- se disculpó Sakura, bajando levemente la cabeza, dando un golpe en la espalda de Naruto, para que hiciese lo mismo.

- No te preocupes.- consoló Kakashi, sonriendo levemente, mirando a la pelirrosa.- Sólo encárgate de que Naruto no vuelva a comer más dulces de lo normal…- dijo, entre dientes, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pelirrubio de ojos azules junto a Sakura.

- ¡Arigato Gozaimasu!- exclamó Sakura.

Tomó a Naruto del brazo, después de hacer una reverencia, comenzando a caminar con prisa hacia el exterior de la escuela en donde ambos asistían.

Naruto sonreía todo el camino, agradecido de que, una vez más, su mejor amiga le libraba de uno de los castigos del profesor Kakashi pues, desde que eran pequeños este se metía en problemas y la única capaz de librarle de los castigos, a base de súplicas y frases como "no volverá a pasar" o "Esta es la ultima vez", lograba persuadir al profesor de cabello blanco y ojos negros.

- ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto, con su imborrable y amplia sonrisa, rodeando, con un brazo, los hombros de la pelirrosa.

Sakura rió, palmando varias veces una mano de Naruto.

- Ahora… ¿Me quieres explicar que es eso de andar vestido de niña por toda la escuela?- preguntó la primera, arqueando una ceja.

- Es que… Admítelo, es divertido causarle hemorragias nasales a Kakashi sensei – contestó Naruto, luego, estallando en risas.

El camino a casa de Sakura fue entre risas, mientras Naruto le contaba a ésta como le había ido con la broma. A pesar de todo lo que a Sakura le tocaba suplicar, no podía negar que su risueño amigo tenía un don para esas cosas.

Caminó al balcón, y posó sus manos en los barandales de madera, que daban vista a una hermosa playa.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de la brisa, inspirando el salado aroma del mar, a la vez que apretaba sus manos en los barandales.

"_Ser uno con el mundo, si el mundo no es uno contigo." _

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

Acarició el barandal de madera, cubierto con pintura blanca, sintiendo las pequeñas grietas que tenía esta, las cuales revelaban la madera.

Simplemente era genial todo aquello. No podía pedir mejor lugar para vivir.

Sonrió, abriendo los ojos, parpadeando lentamente. Sintió otra fría brisa, encogiendo sus hombros, estremeciéndose.

Escuchó el tranquilo y pasivo oleaje de la playa detenidamente, y observó las nubes blancas unos segundos.

Definitivamente, no podía pedir mejor lugar para vivir.

_N/A: ¡Hey! Es mi primer fic publicado, así que espero su apoyo, chicos! Am, esta sólo es una pequeña Introducción, no es gran cosa ^^ Pero espero que les guste. :3_

_¡REVIEWS! *-* _

_¡Arigato! ¡Gomawo! ¡Gracias! ^^ _


End file.
